


Puppet Master

by IzabellaRiddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzabellaRiddle/pseuds/IzabellaRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both hands tied behind his back...he never meant to start a war...he's through with playing by the rules...of his Master's never ending game...(contains character death. loss of free will)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppet Master

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to add of course that I own nothing but the plot no copyright is intended so on and so forth

_**Both hands tied behind his back** _

_**He never meant to start a war** _

 

It wasn’t supposed to happen and yet it had. The Death Eater’s had attacked hours before they had been ordered to and he had had to complete his mission. He hadn’t wanted to kill them but he had to follow his orders. When the Light Lord found out he declared war on Death Eater’s everywhere, thinking the Dark responsible for their deaths.

 

_**A blackened soul he is** _

_**Tortured by the Fates** _

_**Of those whose lives he stole** _

_**Under his Master’s rule** _

 

He tosses and turns in his sleep never resting properly. All the time he can see their faces the innocents that he had killed…ordered to do so in the name of a lunatic. Even as he starts each day he knows that his soul will never heal form the blackened stain of death that he had been thrown into.

 

_**He is the Fallen Angel** _

_**His white wings torn and charred** _

_**No redemption exists for him** _

_**Not for a soul so marred** _

 

It was so long ago that everyone relied on him…but it seems like just yesterday. The darkness that over took him dragged him into the void of possession where no one dared to come for him. He cant be saved, his is his fate, and no redemption exists for one who has killed so many just to survive another day.

 

_**Deep in the heart of his darkness** _

_**Sparks a dreams of lies** _

_**Surrounded by hopelessness** _

_**He will find his will to fight** _

 

The news came as a shock but even in his hell he could see the light finally starting to shine. It turned out to be a mistake but it spurred him into action of his own. Even knowing he had no hope he would continue to fight as he always used to.

 

_**He’s through with playing by the rules** _

_**Of his Master’s never ending game** _

 

It had been so easy to slip the potion into his Master’s drink without him seeing it. He watched in glee as the Lord of so many…and their deaths’ drank. He looked up at him his eyes narrowing in surprise and disgust.

Even as he hissed in anger at the betrayal of one who should have been under his complete control his body began to dissolve into dust. The once great Lord was reduced to nothing at his captured enemy’s feet.

Freedom isn’t free though and the pupped fell for without the strings of his Master being pulled he could not continue on living.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please review. 
> 
> The stanza's are from a poem that I wrote called Puppet Master.


End file.
